


Nightscene

by sangyeontheestallion



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M, Outdoor Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:41:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24677830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sangyeontheestallion/pseuds/sangyeontheestallion
Summary: Eric fucks Juyeon under the stars.
Relationships: Lee Juyeon/Son Youngjae | Eric
Comments: 4
Kudos: 101





	Nightscene

Glamorous Los Angeles’ skyline is splayed in the distance, a full view glimmering from the posh rooftop deck of ornate wood and glass. Planes, helicopters, and jets fly high above the buildings with lights like the stars surrounding. What few vehicles driving below so late into the night, swerving through the curving roads of these lush hills, quietly pass by the luxurious home.

A January evening’s air is always so cold, even in California, but the fire-lit pillar warms and flickers beside them.

Atop the cushioned sofa that faces the skyscrapers is Juyeon, lying on his back and bare in sweating flesh with cheeks tinted pink. 

It took some convincing on Eric’s part to relieve his boyfriend’s concern of being spotted all hot and heavy by the neighbors, but the houses are definitely spaced far enough apart with trees helping to block the intimate scene. Renting this place for the night took a rather hefty chunk off of Eric’s bank account, but the spectacular view of Juyeon squirming below him, moaning into the open air with an endearing shyness was enough for him to make the worthwhile investment.

Oh, and the city looks nice too or whatever.

“F-Fuck,” Juyeon breathily sighs, breaking the passionate kiss, “Youngjae..”

“What is it, hyung?”

With a smirk brewing on his lips, another one of Eric’s slick, lubed fingers enters Juyeon, stretching his wet hole as they curl upwards. He teasingly presses on his prostate, letting Juyeon’s hard, throbbing dick drool with precum as his fingers rub and scissor within the fleshy walls. His insides grew warmer, tightening around the repeatedly thrusting appendages that made him breathless as Eric’s knuckles graze his taint. Before Juyeon could use his shaky hands to stifle a particularly loud moan, Eric grabs his wrists and puts them above his head, pinning them on to the sofa’s armrest.

Now restrained, Juyeon looks up with teary, longing eyes and gives a pleasing response of unashamed submission: “I want it—I-I  _ need _ it,” Eric gulps from hearing Juyeon’s lewd pleads, filling him with a high-inducing surge of satisfaction.

Lee Juyeon, the stoic, reliable, and strong older brother of the group, has been broken down into a writhing mess by the youngest under the beautiful night’s sky.

The thought alone was enough for Eric to get off to.

“Anything for Juyeonie,” he obliges with a sing-songy voice. Eric’s clothes had already been mostly stripped, leaving him in a pair of boxers. As he releases his grip on Juyeon’s wrists to reach for his waistband, Juyeon keeps his legs spread wide, tentatively rubbing on his own loosened hole with a single thumb. Biting his lip all the while, Juyeon marvels at the sight of Eric’s thick, leaking cock finally revealed in its full and engorged display. His dick is lain on Juyeon’s groin, teasingly rubbing on his inner thigh and marking the smooth skin with precum.

Admittedly, Juyeon’s bigger, but Eric’s the one who _really_ knows how to fuck like an animal.

“You’re so hard, baby..” Juyeon’s longing voice gives Eric goosebumps.

Before positioning the tip on his hot, inviting entrance, Eric rubs the excess lube remaining on his palms all over himself, making his cock shine with wet gloss. Juyeon uses his hands to spread his cheeks, exhaling with raspy breaths as he feels his hole stretch wider than his boyfriend’s fingers had previously made it. Juyeon slings his legs atop Eric’s broad shoulders, prompting him to grasp them with firm grips as he pushes further inside the pulsating crevice.

“H-Hyung,” Eric gasps, _“_ _ fuck _ _,_ it’s tight..”

With half of his length engulfed by the pleasurable heat, Eric slowly moves his hips, savoring the unique sensation of Juyeon’s walls pulling on his foreskin as he carefully thrusts. Juyeon braces himself when he feels the cock inside of him inching closer to his prostate, shakily arching his back as the throbbing length pulses within his guts.

Eric looks so handsome by the fire. The moonlight glistens on his sweaty, toned body, and the intense euphoria that plasters his expression was what made Juyeon pull him in for a long-needed kiss. With mouths closely pressing together, their wet tongues lap against each other with erotic abandon as Juyeon wraps his arms around Eric, trailing a hand down to grope his behind. He gestures with a firm squeeze:  _ more. _

Without breaking the kiss, Eric thrusts deeper, knocking the air out of Juyeon’s lungs. The sudden sensation reflexively makes him tighten up, to which Eric responds with almost-pained grunts that reverberate in their throats as unabashed lust fuels him to finally bury his entire shaft inside, balls deep and pressing against his quivering body with a sort of intense closeness that feels as though they have melted into one. 

Eric’s knees dig into the cushions, his arms keeping them locked together in a snug embrace as Juyeon’s legs wrap around his hips. As his thighs slowly raise up until it was just the tip of his cock inside, Juyeon grits his teeth in anticipation.

“Do it,” he beckons, “fuck me, baby..  _Please._ ”

And with that, unrestrained moans echo into midnight.

Eric’s sweating thighs audibly slap against Juyeon’s ass, their wet skin clapping together in a rough, hypnotic rhythm. Juyeon’s eyes roll back in ecstasy as Eric nips on his neck, gnawing and sucking on the flesh without slowing his hard thrusts. His lips trail with kisses down to Juyeon’s muscular chest, running his tongue along his sensitive, erect nipples and biting gently.

He looks up, “yeah, you like that, Juyeonie?” Eric teasingly asks, deliberately making it difficult to get an answer as he speeds up the pace, angling his dick to mercilessly pound on the G-spot.

Juyeon stutters out incoherent pleas, legs jerking and shaking as Eric fucks him into to a ruined mess. He can feel every inch of Eric’s thick cock stirring his guts, roughly molding his insides into its shape. Juyeon reaches down to jerk himself off, using his copiously leaking precum that left a small puddle on his abs as lube to masturbate with, stroking in tandem with Eric’s powerful thrusts.

Eric can feel Juyeon tightening around him, squeezing his dick—begging to take his load. Whenever Eric attempts to slow down and catch his breath, Juyeon moves on his own, grabbing Eric by the thighs to help himself grind on the erect cock, hips expertly moving in salacious motions.

They stare deep into each others’ eyes, Juyeon’s reflecting the moon, and Eric’s the fire.

Though the city’s skyline was beside them, shining in its glorious nightlife spectacles all the while, each other was their favorite view to gaze upon for the evening.

Without breaking eye contact, they shift positions, letting Juyeon take the lead by getting on top of Eric, who’s now lying on his back and holding him by the hips. Juyeon skillfully bobs his legs up and down in a steady pace, making Eric moan out with deep grunts. His hands caress Juyeon’s flexed muscles, admiring his toned physique before reaching down to grope the base of Juyeon’s cock. It throbs in his palm as he strokes.

_ “Damn_ _.._ H-Hyung, are you close?” Eric asks as that familiar pressure building in his abdomen spreads within him.

Not letting up on the rhythm he had set, Juyeon leans in close, whispering a raspy “yes” and thrusting into Eric’s firm grip.

He places his hands on Eric’s chest and rides him faster, gyrating on the sensitive head of Eric’s uncut cock to tease him before slamming down to the base, milking his shaft and tensing his muscles in preparation for what’s about to unload. Eric begins to thrust as well, tightening his grip around Juyeon’s cock to help reach their simultaneous climax. With their stamina being pushed past the limit, they both scream out in mutual, satisfying completion.

Juyeon whines, “Youngjae, I-I’m cumming!”

His vision blurs as the built-up pressure is finally released. The first spurt of hot cum lands on Eric’s face, decorating his right cheek with thick, white streaks before feeling the same heated liquid pool onto the muscular crevices of his chest and abdomen, mixing with the sweat. The contractions accompanying Juyeon’s orgasm pushes Eric over the edge as well.

“H-Hyung! I’m gonna cum!..”

Juyeon’s hips slam down, shoving Eric’s cock the deepest it can go inside. His eyes widen as the powerful throbs pulse within him, each intense convulsion pumping him full of Eric’s burning load. He shivers at the feeling of cum slowly seeping out of his ass, and with gentle bobs, Juyeon squeezes every drop out of Eric’s spent cock.

Now approaching the afterglow of their climax, Juyeon collapses on top of Eric’s cum-soaked body. A fresh, copious load leaks out of his aching hole, staining his taint as it drips down to Eric’s softening shaft and sore balls.

They clasp their tired hands together, fingers intertwining as their heartbeats gradually tune in-sync.

After a quiet moment of catching their breaths, Eric interrupts the silence.

“It’s cold,” he says with a cute pout. The heater seems to have run out of fuel.

“Let’s go inside, I don’t want you to get sick.”

Juyeon dismounts from Eric and gathers the clothes strewn about on the deck, using a t-shirt to wipe off the fluids staining his body. He does the same to Eric before draping his coat over his shoulders and escorting him back inside. Now’s the perfect time to try out one of the fancy showers in this place.

“Be careful with the carpet, hyung,” Eric instructs, “my, um..  Might spill on it.”

Juyeon nods understandably.

Eric’s poor little bank account won’t be able to cover a “suspicious stains” fee.

**Author's Note:**

> and then it turns out the neighbors were watching them and recording it so they upload it to twitter like a fancam and it gets 20 million views thus successfully propelling tbz careers and they PROSPER. kpop hall of fame, threatened by the boyz
> 
> The End


End file.
